The Indomitable Child
by Yel Ashaya
Summary: Alexander ignores his friends' reminders that one cannot visit an oracle unannounced. When he does visit the oracle, he gets an answer to the question he needs answered most, but is it what he expected?


A/N: this is a chapter I may add to my longer story 'Alexander: The Boy Who Conquered the World'.

This event is alleged to have happened, according to the (not contemporary) biographer Plutarch. I studied Alexander (with Hannibal Barca and Cleopatra) for GCSE.

Please R&R. :)

Alexander glared at his friends. He ran his gaze over each of their faces. "What do you mean?" He ranted at them frustratingly.

At first, no one seemed to step forward. Seeing that no one was going to do so any time soon, Perdiccas cleared his throat. "Sire, everyone knows. It is forbidden to visit oracles today."

Alexander ignored this and simply scoffed. "And who orders this?"

Perdiccas' voice went a little quieter as he said, "The gods did, sire."

Alexander rolled his eyes and waved his hands, showing the companions that he wished them to leave him alone. They obeyed him, albeit, grudgingly, but Hephaestion stayed.

"I am serious, Hephaestion," Alexander said to him sharply.

Hephaestion smiled warily and said, "I do not doubt that."

"Then, what _is_ the problem?" Alexander questioned him.

Hephaestion was quiet for a short while, giving himself time to consider his answer. "Bad omens will surely occur if you ignore the god's wishes."

"They can hardly argue with a son of Zeus, can they?" Alexander retorted.

Hephaestion, discreetly, rolled his eyes. "The invasion will go fine."

"How can you possibly know that?" Alexander asked him.

He shrugged, saying, "I can't. Trust me though, I know you can win."

Alexander smiled thankfully. "It's good to know I have your support."

"Of course I give you my support. I have all faith in you," Hephaestion added happily.

"Still," Alexander continued. "I will have to speak to the oracle if I am to be sure."

Hephaestion sighed and shook his head in annoyance. "Why will you not listen, Alexander?"

Alexander didn't reply and hurried out of the room. He managed to ignore Hephaestion's pleas for him to stop and think for a moment. Alexander charged over to the temple. The priestess was nowhere to be seen. He swore out of annoyance and ran to one of the priests who told him where she was. He went at once to her.

"You must consult the oracle!" He demanded.

She shook her head and replied on her soft, wary voice, "I will not do your bidding."

He grabbed her wrist and said angrily, "Oh, you will."

"The gods have made it clear that these are uncertain times," she replied, keeping calm.

His face twisted, his handsome features becoming lost for a fraction of a second. "That is why I wish to speak with the oracle."

"You must make your wishes known to the oracle before visiting," she reminded him.

Alexander, ever resourceful, saw a way around this. "Then, you can tell her before I arrive."

She scoffed and replied with an air of calm about her, "I most certainly will not."

He twisted her wrist with the little required force and pushed her against the temple wall. He was shorter than her and had to stand on his toes so that they could look each other in the eye. "Yes, you will. I am your king. You are sworn to obey me."

"You will not do anything to harm me, my king," she said derisively, though he could tell she was beginning to get nervous. "Your men say you are kind and thoughtful."

He sighed and released his grip, but kept her pressed against the wall. "Then speak to the oracle."

She, however, shook her head. "I will not."

Overwhelmed with frustration and anger, he shoved her into the wall. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest against his own. Their faces were almost touching. "You will speak to her. I am ordering you and you will do as I say."

"You are a child!" She yelled at him, trying to push him away from her. It was in vain. He was a soldier; too strong and powerful for her.

At last, he let go and stumbled backwards. He rubbed his temples in frustration. "Obey me!" He shouted at her. "Why will you not obey me?!"

"You are indomitable, boy!" She screeched at him.

He raised an eyebrow and was silent. After calming down a little, he said to her, between gritted teeth, "Speak to me. Call the oracle."

"You have your answer," she replied blandly and he reached out for her in desperation.

He shrunk back when the words hit him. "I am indomitable?"

She nodded and tilted her chin up. "Persia will kneel to you."

He frowned at the disheveled look on her face and cursed himself when he realised it was him who had caused her to be like that. He called for his guards to escort him back to the palace. Hephaestion was waiting for him when he got back.

"You didn't?" Hephaestion began cautiously, though he knew what the answer was going to be. Alexander didn't listen to anyone.

Alexander nodded sincerely.

"I said you should not have," Hephaestion warned him.

Alexander, despite most of him, grinned and announced, "I will rule all of Persia."

"So you spoke to the oracle?" Hephaestion asked cautiously.

Alexander replied nonchalantly, "Not as such."

"You aren't supposed to do that now. It is going against the wish of the gods!" Hephaestion said angrily, but reining in his temper.

"The priestess told me. She said Persia will kneel," Alexander relayed.

"She told you this? She wouldn't dare ignore the gods," Hephaestion said.

"She told me," Alexander elaborated. "Her king."

"She is bound to the gods. She would not disrespect them in such a manner," Hephaestion said, trying to remain logical. "What did you do to make her tell you?"

"I did nothing," Alexander said simply.

"Nothing?" Hephaestion added warily.

"Nothing," Alexander said stubbornly. "I asked her. She answered. She knows the consequences for disobeying her king."

"Alexander, you should not have done that," Hephaestion said frustratingly.

"I am king now, Hephaestion. I can do as I please. I don't need anyone else's permission or help," he said, without thinking at all.

Hephaestion shrank back in annoyance. His eyes clouded with tears and he went weak. He felt hurt. Alexander could see that he was hurt. He started over to him and put hand on his shoulder. "Sorry," Alexander muttered.

Hephaestion studied his face and said adamantly, "You think that you are untouchable. You think you don't need anyone's help. But, you do."

Alexander put his hand to Hephaestion's cheek and regarded his face in silence. "I need you, Hephaestion. I am sorry. I just want to prove to everyone that I am worthy of this kingship. That I am divine. That my father could be proud of me."

"I am proud of you, Alexander," Hephaestion reminded him.


End file.
